


间歇性头脑发热

by tenbilliondecibels



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 闻嘉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenbilliondecibels/pseuds/tenbilliondecibels
Kudos: 8





	间歇性头脑发热

“谢谢你大晚上过来照顾我啊，小翟哥哥。”焉栩嘉捧着一只圆圆的小熊马克杯，满满的热牛奶晃悠悠在杯口转，翟潇闻看的胆战心惊，怕烫着更大的熊宝宝。

“没事。”翟潇闻收起大罐奶粉到橱柜里，转过身熟练勾起一边眉毛，是他吊儿郎当劲儿的源头，“你是我嫂子嘛，就是我哥不给我来电话，我也会过来的呀。”

焉栩嘉脚压进一对坠着流苏的抱枕下面，另一只小腿光溜溜在沙发沿晃，和牛奶混成一股童真味儿，翟潇闻都嘀咕怕是有邻居要举报他兄弟与未成年发生不当关系，也是种重罪。

“你怎么会过来？你都不会知道我发烧了吧。”焉栩嘉又抿上一小口奶，在他上唇留下一圈奶沫，舌尖舔几下也没干净些，白融融更含混，“要不是我哥告诉你的话。”

“非也，你小翟哥哥神通广大的。”翟潇闻找离焉栩嘉最是近那张单人椅坐下，看他盛着疑惑的眼，杏核型的。嫂子有双含情又多情的眼睛，看谁就都是那样，松枝上难挨的一指成型前的琥珀。

“你发朋友圈了！”翟潇闻见焉栩嘉半天反应不出，打个响指提醒脑子迷糊的小熊，不，小嫂子。

“哦。”焉栩嘉慢吞吞的应一声，手心被热杯子捂红。

客厅就这样静下来，翟潇闻该走的，是被窗外无预兆的暴雨拦下来。他开始默默打量起焉栩嘉，他被一件oversize的香芋紫色大卫衣裹着，尺码昭显着这不是焉栩嘉的衣服，是翟潇闻某个节日里随手买给他哥的。再看看卫衣下晃荡着那两条腿，怎么往上瞧也难找本该在的短裤边，是没有穿，翟潇闻觉得焉栩嘉在勾引他，他起身去洗便利店里带来的桃子。

是吗？清水淋在翟潇闻指间，他猛想起兄弟插科打诨间的荤话，哥哥说小嫂子很软，水又多，叫的也好听，翟潇闻快让哥哥打住，心道他又怎么不清楚。

也不是没有撞见过的，热恋情侣在homeparty间也要亲热，翟潇闻不过去洗手间，门缝还留了一道，两个交缠人影好刺眼。翟潇闻视力不好，眯眼也看得清兄弟中指在小猫一样的小嫂子肉穴里进出时泛出来的水，他叫的也像家里小猫在讨奶。小猫手上没闲着，帮着撸兄弟精神的阴茎，“...哥哥...哥哥...快一点点...唔。”“嘉嘉...怎么这么漂亮...”

焉栩嘉先从那里面出来的，撞上抱臂在门口等着洗手间空出来的翟潇闻。翟潇闻脸皮厚，不窘迫，焉栩嘉也只愣了半晌，过来抓翟潇闻挽起的袖口，他问别告诉别人好吗？翟潇闻下意识说好，这时才看着焉栩嘉红着半张脸跑走，终于像只做错事的逃罚的小猫，但其实也没错了什么。

这时才是真错了。翟潇闻背后一阵窸窣拖鞋嗒啦声，焉栩嘉过来，下巴搭在翟潇闻肩膀离脖子很近那一块，“你来卧室陪陪我。”是个肯定句，绵绵的发号施令，无理取闹，没有威慑力又怎样，谁又不会去听。

翟潇闻手重指甲抠破个桃子，桃汁从那缺口里溢了他整只手，伸到小猫唇边让他舔，焉栩嘉就乖巧的含进嘴里搅弄，很甜。焉栩嘉嘴里有点不正常的热度，发烧这原罪弄的，翟潇闻手指连心，整个人也嘭嘭的热起来，病态的不清醒。

翟潇闻带焉栩嘉回卧室，安顿他到丝绸面的卡其色被子里去，自己手顺着摸到那盖过腿根的卫衣下，里面是空无一点衣物，翟潇闻便能握住焉栩嘉粉嫩的性器抓几下，小猫被逗弄的挠翟潇闻小臂，“不要捉弄我了...”

“怎么是我捉弄你呢，是你在捉弄我啊，嘉嘉...”翟潇闻也翻进被子里，强硬压在焉栩嘉身上。那卫衣都被堆在焉栩嘉小腹上面一点，翟潇闻板硬的牛仔裤磨到他光溜溜的下体，划出几道深一些的水渍。

翟潇闻啄焉栩嘉圆厚有肉感的唇，有奶味也有桃子味，他在咬块半熟的奶油蜜桃流心蛋糕，温热的关于小翟哥哥的低喘声是还未在高温下凝结成固体的奶油馅，每一声都是软的、甜的、温的、流淌的，所有关于甜蜜的形容词。

偷情本身也很甜蜜，更刺激，勾着十八岁小孩关于一些浪漫故事的情怀，墙沿星星状的夜灯在昏黄轮廓下闪着微光，窗外生气勃勃的的雨水和方床上缠绵着的人是一个样，淅淅沥沥，落在地上也属同一族群。

焉栩嘉好白，白里透着亮，很容易就在他身上留下痕迹，翟潇闻揉捏下哪里，就一片冷冷的粉意晕上来，他掐住焉栩嘉的腰下身一挺推进他穴内里去，是像说的那样，很软，水又多。

翟潇闻没用多力气，算是照顾病人，焉栩嘉还是哭起来，眼泪挂在一簇簇的细软睫毛上，聚积在长屋檐上的雨水样子摇摇欲坠。泪断断续续，话也断断续续，“哥哥...太涨了...”。就算这样说，焉栩嘉也还是捂着嘴被干得舒服，腿敞开更大些弧度，小腿肚一块肉蹭起床单褶褶皱皱，不久被翟潇闻架起在肩上。

翟潇闻进的愈发深，焉栩嘉被顶到前列腺抖着缠上翟潇闻宽敞的背，小猫咬住男人的下巴，留下一圈细圆的齿痕，酥麻古怪的舒适感从穴腔渗透到脊骨，迷糊射在翟潇闻腹部。

翟潇闻被缠的乱了阵脚，无控制的乱撞，焉栩嘉也叫的好乱，“哥哥...不要再往里了...嗯...”。翟潇闻走进四月一个夜晚里走向结束的蒙蒙细雨里，在回忆起来，唯一见证的只有哥哥失落在焉栩嘉卧室里一副太阳镜，镜片三棱镜里，偷情也是浪漫。

爱是什么，欲才是我们亘古长存的永恒。


End file.
